


Serious Doubts

by MRKRZHRSE



Series: Puddle Jumping [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Military Training, Some Humor, U.S. Navy SEALs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRKRZHRSE/pseuds/MRKRZHRSE
Summary: Frank’s first mission had been utterly boring and now he was worried becoming part of the SGC had been a huge mistake. And then he gets a call from an old buddy from the teams…
Series: Puddle Jumping [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638721
Comments: 13
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Sitting on his bunk in the SGC, he circles another potential place. Sure he could stay here for free like he has done for most of his career and had saved most of his hazard and regular duty pay up over the years doing that. He’d invested a little in the market too so he was already well on his way to having a nice retirement fund. Hell, the only thing he splurged on was his F-150 Raptor. It’s about time he put down some roots. After all, he wasn’t getting any younger and unlike the Teams, it wasn’t like he’d deployed for months at a time it seems.

Frank puts the paper down and runs a hand through his brown hair. Three months ago, he never would have even been thinking about moving into a place of his own. Was he having doubts? Yes, he’d only been on one off-world mission but it was quieter than most nights’ sleep. If he stayed with the Teams, he’d be neck deep in Green Team well on his way to DEV Group.

Dixon knocked on his door. “Hopkins?”

Frank stood. “Yes Sir?”

“Frank, we are on stand down for the next 5 days. Me personally, I’m taking the wife and kids to Disneyland. Enjoy your time off bud.”

Frank nods and grabs the paper so he can head out and start finding a place to live. He spends most of the day looking at a dozen or so apartments, condos, and one house. The house was way out of the question and not knowing if he was occasionally going to be gone long periods of time, he didn’t want to pay for someone else to do the yard work. He narrowed his choices down to the two condos. The first was two bedroom, two bath, recently renovated and at the top of his budget. It was a really nice place but the second condo was closer to what he was looking for. Far better in his mind, it was a bit larger but needed some work. It had three bedrooms and two bathrooms and the added bonus of a garage which was a huge plus in his opinion. It was an older place though and needed some work which would give him something to do on his ‘off’ days. Because it was older and a little further out from town, the price was right and left him some room money wise, to put his personal stamp on the place. He decides to think it over but he knows in the end, he’s going to go for it. What the hell.

Back at the SGC, he decides to grab a bite to eat and hit the sack early. He wants to get out of here by 0600 and have a decent breakfast off base then meet with the real estate agent at 0800 when he opens his office. The guys he was bunked with were nice enough for military kids but one of them snored like a buzz saw and he couldn’t figure out which one but someone had a religious aversion to properly washing his feet. The owner of the bigger condo, an Air Force officer, was really motivated to sell as he’d been reassigned overseas and was willing to let him move in until the paperwork went through if that’s what he wanted.

As Frank headed to the mess… commissary, an airman approaches him “Chief Hopkins?”

“Yes Airman?”

“Sir, you have a call on line six. Follow me please.”

Frank follows the young man wondering who knew he was here and how would they know the number to reach him?

The airman leaves as Frank picks up the phone in the rec-room on 18. Frank punches the blinking button “Hopkins here.”

A gravelly voice replies “What’s up Pappy?”

“Holy shit! Swampy! What the hell are you up to?”

“Oh, just fucking around at some Chair Force base in Colorado…”

In the background, there’s another voice “It’s Peterson Air Force Base, you dumbass.”

Frank started laughing. “Is that Frothy?”

Swampy replied “Yah… whatever. It’s an Air Force Base… Daddy! Bring me another beer!”

Another voice in the background told him “You can’t tell me what to do!”

Frank shook his head. His old teammates were in town. This was going to be fun. “What the hell are you bunch of nuts doing this far inland? Piss off the boss again?”

Swampy sighed. “No. We were in Coronado when the boss came to us with a joint training mission. Of course we said no thanks but when he told us we would be in your neck of the woods, we figured we’d come see what the hell you were up to.”

Frank knew that ‘no thanks’ had probably come out ‘fuck no.’ “Just protecting the world from evil.” He told the other man, laughing.

“Yah right. So your buddy Weeds flew us up here and we thought if you had some time, we could hang out.”

Frank smiled. “Hell yah. As it happens, I’m on stand down. So yah, what do you boys have planned for tomorrow?”

“Hold on… Weeds! Come tell Pappy what’s up.”

A few seconds of silence pass then another voice comes over the line. “Hey Frank, how’s it hanging?” Steve, ‘Weeds’ Thompkins was the only man crazier than him at the controls of a helicopter.

“Low and lazy, Steve… who did you piss off to get stuck with those losers?”

There’s an audible sigh. “Yah, tell me about it… to be honest, I only came when these meat heads told me they were going to track you down.”

“Ah. You miss me.”

“Yah. Like a case of jock itch. We have a training mission with the Air Force. PJ’s thought if you were free you might want to get some stick time to keep up your rating.”

Time to get some flying in was always a hell yes. “Hell yah buddy. What time?”

“Oh ten hundred, we’re supposed to be in the air by twelve hundred.”

Franks smiles. “Sounds good. See you then.” Frank hangs up the phone, looks around the nearly empty rec-room and heads for the commissary. He grabs a tray and for a change has some chicken tenders and mac and cheese. Taking a seat he starts downing his meal.

A familiar voice greets him. “All out of steak?”

“No sir Colonel.” Frank smiles at the leader of SG-1.

Jack nods. “Call me Jack. So I hear you had your first trip off-world. Congratulations.”

He smirks. “That I did, and please call me Frank. It was… interesting.” He trails off.

Jack knows that tone. “Well, don’t worry, they won’t all be so boring. Soon enough you’ll be in for the fight of your life… Literally.”

Frank nods but just keeps eating.

Jack leans back “So I hear SG-13 is on stand down like us… being a sailor I was wondering… do you like fishing Frank?”

“Shore do, Jack.” His accent thickening “Used to do it all the time in my youth. Why?”

Smiling to himself. “Well, none of my team seems to appreciate the fine art of fishing. So… I’m heading out tomorrow. You interested?”

Frank looks at him. “Jack, I shore would but… I just got off the phone with my old teammates and they wanted to get together and hang out after I fly them out for a training mission out of Peterson.”

Jack’s face becomes dejected.

Frank remembers Jack is a former pilot himself. “Say, you ever been in a Pavehawk?”

Jack nods. “Sure, lots of times. Why?”

“Well, you ever wanted to fly one?”

Jack raises an eyebrow. “I might. What do you have in mind?”

“Well tell you what, come with me. We can take them out then take a scenic tour of the area then maybe get some dinner. Know any good steak places out that way?”

Jack thinks… Flying and steak… he can postpone his trip to Minnesota a day or two. “Sure. Think you would have room for the rest of SG-1 if I can convince them?”

Frank smiles. “Absolutely. Just tell them I’m paying for dinner.”

“That will do it.” Jack agrees with a finger in the air and a smile. “What time?”

“I say we leave here at 0900. That should give us enough time to get to Peterson.”

“Great. I’ll let them know.” Jack gets up and leaves. He calls over his shoulder “Either way wait for me before you leave.” He decides Daniel is the easy mark and will go along if everyone else does. Teal’c on the other hand might need a little convincing. He was probably going to have to talk to Carter and talk her into going first. Not that he needed a reason to go hang out in Carter’s lab. He did his paperwork in there so often he’d forgotten where his office was. He wasn’t sure he was still assigned one in all honesty. Leave a room empty around here long enough and one of the geeks took it over.

Jack wandered casually into the lab but stayed out of the way until she noticed him.

“Sir.” She said absently while she scribbled notes in her ledger.

“Carter.” He greets her cheerfully not knowing it was a tell... “Can I interest you in a weekend of fishing?”

“Sorry sir, I have work to do.” She didn’t sound sorry. She sounded relieved.

“Good because I’m not going fishing tomorrow.”

“Change of plans, sir?” She smiled at him; clearly happy he’d be around town instead of at his cabin.

Jack picked up a doohickey and fiddled with it until she gently removed it from his hands, mumbling that it was delicate. He’d only picked it up to get her full attention anyway. “Hopkins is flying out to Peterson to visit some old buddies.”

“That’s nice, sir.” She told him absently as she wrote a couple more notes in her ledger.

“He offered to bring us along for the ride, see how the Squids handle maneuvers, then buy everyone dinner.”

She smiled wider at him. “That sounds fun sir but I have a staff meeting with Schultz tomorrow. I’m promoting her to department lead.”

“Great. Bring her along.” He grinned. “We’ll make it a promotion party.”

Sam gives Jack a sideways look. She hadn’t agreed but he was already out the door and her call of ‘Sir!” was answered by a retreating back. Sam shakes her head. He could have just told her it was an order from the start.

Jack doesn’t find Teal’c in his quarters so he heads for the gym figuring if he’s not there he won’t have to double back as the only other places he might be are the commissary and Daniel’s lab helping him translate obscure dialects.

Teal’c was in the gym, beating the crap out of one of the newer kids as a demonstration for the hand-to-hand self-defense class he taught to all the women who became base personnel. There was no guarantee that a foothold wouldn’t happen and he wanted everyone able to defend themselves including the civilian lab tech, especially the women who had the added disadvantage of being the targets of assault.

“T! Take a break.” He called out to the other man.

Teal’c nodded to his attacker on the mat. “You desire my assistance, O’Neill?”

“Nope, just wanted to give you a heads up. Hopkins is taking us on a little field trip.”

“Where are we traveling to, O’Neill?”

“Hopkins wants to hit up some old buddies training at Peterson tomorrow. He’s buying dinner too.”

“Has Major Carter agreed to this?”

Jack didn’t say anything for a long moment. “Sure.”

Teal’c tilted his head. “If Major Carter has agreed, I too shall accompany you.” Clearly reading through Jack’s dishonest response.

“Great. Good talk.” Jack told him and headed out to find Daniel who was most likely in his lab and Jack doubted it was anything anyone but Daniel was even remotely interested in. “Danny.” Jack said in a sing song voice to the younger man.

“Jack.” Daniel replied absently.

“Team outing tomorrow.”

“Oh?”

“Hopkins is taking us to learn some new training tricks from some old squid friends of his.”

“Can’t you and Teal’c handle this yourselves? I have a lot of work to do.”

“Nope. I’m thinking it will give us all some ideas on how to inventively traumatize the trainees.”

Daniel rolled his eyes and sighed. “Fine. What time?”

“0900.”

Daniel shrugged. He’d sleep on base or more likely work all night and sleep tomorrow.

Jack grinned. “Okey Dokey. See you tomorrow.” He rapped on the door frame on the way out and Daniel rolled his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Frank sits in the commissary. He smiles as he sips his coffee. He misses his old teammates and is looking forward to raising a little hell with them today. He’d called the real estate agent last night to apologize for postponing the meeting today for the condo. As the owner was military, she was used to it. He thanked her and promised he would see her after today. Frank looked at his watch. 0830. Guess he better start rounding up everyone… Just then however, Jack, Daniel and Teal’c walked in. Frank waved at O’Neill.

“Hopkins, we have transportation for today’s adventure?”

“Yes sir, requested a Suburban from the motor pool.”

Jack nods. “Sounds good. I think the kids and I are going to grab some coffee then we’ll go grab Carter and Schultz.” Jack heads for the mess line to grab a coffee.

Frank stands there with a weird look on his face. Schultz was coming? He was happy and scared at the same time. Happy because he was really starting to like her company but scared that one, she didn’t feel the same way and two, his fellow frogs had a high probability of screwing it up for him… Oh well. He’d just hope things would work out.

Jack, Daniel and Teal’c return with their coffee. “Ready?” Jack asks him.

“After you, Colonel.” And all four of them headed for Major Carter’s lab on 20.

“Lynn,” Sam said. “Change of plans. Our staff meeting is topside today.”

“Ma’am?” Lynn asked. Her voice confused as she turned towards the major who was effectively her CO as her department lead was a civilian.

Sam grinned. “Come on. I’ll explain while we go.”

Lynn shrugged. “All right. Let me shut down here.”

“Bev, tell Mike to finish those reports I asked for yesterday.” Sam told the younger woman.

“Yes Ma’am.” Bev told her.

Lynn efficiently shut everything down and stowed her notes having learned her lesson last time.

Sam nodded approvingly. Mistakes happen. You learned from them then you moved on. A lesson hard earned at the hands of her current CO herself.

They were coming out of Lynn’s lab when the rest of SG-1 showed up.

“Ready to go?” Jack asked.

Sam grinned at him. “Oh! You aren’t afraid of helicopters are you, Lynn?”

“No ma’am.” Lynn replied, perplexed.

“You didn’t tell her, Carter?” Jack’s tone was mild but reproving.

“You got here before I could.” Sam told him, her expression innocent.

Jack grinned…

Suddenly Lynn was very suspicious. Then Lynn noticed Frank. What the hell was Rambo doing here with them?

Frank wonders what’s up with O’Neill and Carter. There’s something going on between those two. His senses kick in though as he feels he’s being watched. He notices Lynn staring at him and not in a good way. “Ok, is everyone ready for a road trip?” He turns and starts walking for the elevator that heads topside.

As the doors open, Frank is rolling his eyes as he steps out. The entire way up O’Neill and Carter have been discussing which one was the better choice for a driver. They reach their assigned SUV when suddenly Teal’c pressed past them both and opened the driver’s side door. “I shall take us to our destination.” And sat down.

Frank shouted “Shotgun!” and jumped in the passenger front seat.

Sam and Jack frowned at each other. Daniel and Lynn just shrugged and climbed into the back. They headed out to Peterson while Sam explained to Lynn that her department head had been reassigned to Groom Lake and the lead technician position for her unit was hers if she wanted it. Daniel had mouthed ‘take the job’ at her while she dithered until he poked her with his elbow and she said yes. Colonel O’Neill had congratulated Lynn on her lateral promotion and winked when he said it didn’t come with a promotion until she made Major herself which had made Daniel laugh at him and Lynn embarrassed. Sam had admonished him on picking on Siler’s next back up and Jack had grinned but apologized.

45 minutes later, they arrived at the base and were directed to the proper hanger. As they pulled up, Frank smiles as he sees three men in lawn chairs sitting around a kid’s pool with their feet in it.

Frank jumps out of the SUV and strides over. “Would you look at these three piss poor excuses for frogmen?” And busts out laughing.

The one man on the left looks up and shouts. “Whatever traitor. At least we didn’t defect and run with a bunch of zoomies.” The three men toast each other with their beer cans.

The man in the middle reaches down and tosses a beer towards Frank. “Think fast, Pappy.”

Frank snags it out of the air, pops the top and downs it in a single motion then crushes the can. The three men stand to greet their old friend.

SG-1 and Captain Schultz make their way behind the big Seal, listening in on the conversation. Their conversation consists of a lot of swear words and questions of sanity combined with sexual proclivities being questioned. Jack approaches Frank and loudly clears his throat.

Frank turns and says, “Sorry sir, let me introduce you to the best shooters team 2 has ever had. On your left is Rob “Swampy” LaForge from the great state of Florida. The guy in the middle is South Carolina’s native son, Mike “Frothy” Hayes, and the guy on the right is Texas pride and joy, Bryan “Daddy” Johnson.

The three men give salutes and waves to the Air Force personnel. “Daddy” looks at Frank. “What’s up, Pappy? How’s Air Force life?”

“Not going to lie, Daddy. It’s out of this world…” Jack tenses and is about to say something when Frank finishes his comment “Top secret stuff that could change the world and they wanted to add a Seal’s perspective to security to protect said secrets.”

Daddy stares at Pappy, not believing his bullshit. Swampy tosses his beer back as Frothy speaks up. “Yah sure, that sounds right.” And busts out laughing. 

Frank turns. “These folks are the Dev Group of their facility. Colonel Jack O’Neill, Major Samantha Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson, linguist and historian, and –” here he took some creative liberties, “Senior Airman foreign joint military specialist Murray Teal’c and Major Carter’s support crewman, Captain Schultz newly promoted to engineering team leader.” He winked at Lynn that he’d been listening to the conversation while he’d chatted with Teal’c up front.

Swampy stares at Sam and Lynn and mutters ’nice…’ Then louder “I gotta piss.” And walks away.

Frothy laughs “I need more beer.” And turns and leaves.

“Daddy, can you take me to Weeds?’

The man looks at him and laughs and says “You can’t tell me what to do.” Then heads inside the hanger.

Lynn frowns and looks at Sam who shrugs. It’s not like they weren’t used to being treated like meat in the military at this point. Hammond tended to yank a knot in their asses if it happened on base so they had adjusted to a certain level of professional respect that didn’t require being ball busting bitches.

Going off base was another matter and not knowing too much about the base commander’s opinions, she held her tongue for now.

“I do not care for how the man named ‘Swampy’ spoke to Major Carter and Captain Schultz.” Teal’c said in a low voice.

“Easy big guy.” Jack told him. “I used to work with guys like them. They don’t mean anything by it. They just don’t see beautiful women very often and even less of them are officers.”

Teal’c glared at the remaining men anyway. Daniel snorted in amusement. Seals or not, they wouldn’t enjoy being on the receiving end of Teal’c’s wrath. He would enjoy watching after the way the large Jaffa had mopped the mat with Frank.

“Where do you suppose he got the call sign ‘Pappy’ from?” Daniel asked Sam.

“Probably from flying choppers.” Jack answered for her.

“What’s yours, sir?” Sam asked him.

“Classified, Carter.”

Lynn smirked. “Either way, he’s not living it down when I tell his CO.”

Jack grinned. Lynn had a Machiavellian streak a mile wide. “Oh trust me Schultz, that intel is making the rounds on base when we get back.” He told the blue eyed brunette.

“Yes sir it is.” Lynn agreed with dark glee.

Steve Thompkins looks up from his paperwork. “What’s up, Daddy?”

The man points over his shoulder. “Found some loser trying to get in your chopper.” And steps sideways.

Frank smiles. “Weeds, you still getting stuck flying these losers around?” and shakes the man’s hand.

“Pappy, of course. No rest for the wicked… You ready for today’s Op?”

“Sure thing but do you have room for some guests? I brought five friends.”

Steve nods. “Yah, you’ll just be dropping the boys into an LZ to simulate an op. They will try to get past some Air Force spec ops guys and simulate an extraction by PJs after a firefight with casualties. There are two LZs planned and a specific route to follow.”

Frank looks at the map. “Typical half assed training. Put people in place so they know when and where you arrive. Not very realistic.”

Jack speaks up. “I agree. Hardly real world.” Looking at the map there was a small clearing midway between the two proposed LZs.

“Not quite big enough to land but a fast rope insertion could be done.”

Frank and Steve nodded in agreement. “Daddy, this work for you?”

“Absolutely. I’ll get the boys geared up and ready to go in about an hour.” Frank looks at Jack. “Thanks for agreeing with me.”

“No problem.” Jack replies. “Better to learn Mr. Murphy is an asshole in training than a real world situation.”

Frank nods. “We have time if anyone wants to get a snack before we head out!”

Jack smiles darkly. “You’re evil, Hopkins… I like it.” The two men gather everyone up and head for the commissary.

A while later, Frank has changed into a flight suit and is waiting for the Seals to show up. SG-1 has taken their seats and buckled in. Steve is taking up the right side crew chief spot and his normal crew chief guy is taking the left side. Jack has also changed into his flight suit and is holding his helmet that the airmen had stowed in the SUV for them the night prior. “It’s nice your buddy is letting me take his spot up front.”

Frank nods. “He’s a great guy, but to be honest, as crazy as he is, he thinks I’m crazier. If he’s not at the controls he wants to be in the back.” Just then he hears Swampy.

“What the fuck, Pappy? Why aren’t we ready to go?”

“Because I wasn’t sure you ladies were done putting your makeup on.” Frank laughs when he’s greeted with a trio of middle fingers. Looking at Jack he nods and they climb in and buckle up for the flight. The group of Seals put on their headsets and start going through their list of objectives. Frank has the preflight done and the chopper is at idle, ready to go.

Daddy gives him the go ahead. “All right, Papster, let’s get this show on the road.” He says cheerfully.

“You got it.” Frank replies and changes to the tower frequency and receives clearance to take off.

The copter lifts from the tarmac and moves forward slowly.

“This is a most disconcerting mode of transportation/” Teal’c told Daniel.

“Yah, it’s pretty much a low tech al’kesh.” Daniel told him over the headset.

“Whut the fuck is an Ale Catch?” Frothy’s voice piped up.

Before Daniel or Teal’c could tell him what it really was which was a short range Goa’uld bomber, Sam cut in “Small short range hybrid his people have in R&D.” Sam informs them and turns and gives both Daniel and Teal’c a warning look. They should both know better. Especially Daniel who was well versed in discussing classified info over dinner.

Taking the hint, Daniel changed the subject. “Why do you suppose they call him Pappy?”

“It’s his call sign.” Lynn said dismissively. 

“Yah? He seems kind of young for a grandpa name. You got a grown kid you didn’t tell us about Frank?” Daniel demands over the headset.

Swamp holds up three fingers and mouths go to channel 3. Everyone changes their headsets to channel 3. Swampy then points at Lynn. “Angry Girl is right. It’s his call sign and…”

Frothy noticed the young lady was about to give Swampy a piece of her mind for the ‘angry girl’ comment. He jumps in “What Swampy means is Pappy came from Frank’s favorite show as a kid. Black Sheep Squadron and since he acts like an old man his fellow pilots tagged him with the name back in his Army days. Then it just kind of stuck with us.”

Swampy muttered about being interrupted and Daddy spoke up. “Yah, we gave him hell about that. Yah see, he acts like the old man of the group. Never married. No kids either. All three of us are married with kids, even Swamp ass, ugly loser that he is.” Frothy and Daddy cracked up.

Swampy gave them a dirty look. “Yah well at least I’m not a grandpa like your dumb ass.”

Daddy replies “But you act older than me ugly fucker.”

Swampy mutters “Whutever.” And changes back to channel 2 when he sees Weeds puts up two fingers and taps his head set to get back on the channel they are supposed to be on.

Lynn smiled wickedly. “Thanks Daddy. Don’t think we won’t torture him with this knowledge.”

Daddy gave her the thumbs up “Everyone back to channel 2.” They all nodded and changed back.

“Ok gang, hang on to your hats.” Frank said and pulled pitch and added throttle. The helicopter lifted higher and pitched forward as he took off in a gunship departure maneuver. The Seals laughed at the looks on Daniel, Murray and Lynn as they griped their seats tighter. The Major, Samantha, seemed at ease. Must not be her first ride the guys decided.

Once the helicopter reached the correct speed, Pappy eased back and started to climb. Jack smiled. “Nice.”

Frank smiled back. “Should we take it easy?”

Jack’s eyes cut to Doctor Jackson and gives Frank an adamant “No.”

Frank nodded and banked hard “20 minutes to the first LZ gang. Enjoy the scenery.” He told them as he leveled out.

Sam nudges Lynn and chuckles. She wasn’t expecting the take off but she wasn’t really surprised either. So far this was fun. Not as fun as bailing out the back of a C130 and taking a nice float to the ground but it hit Cedar Point coaster level fun.

“Does he need to fly like that?” Daniel asked, turning a bit green.

“Puke backwards out the door, Daniel!” Sam yelped over her headset at his expression. “Otherwise we’ll all be wearing it!”

“No… I’m Ok… I think…” He swallowed hard.

“Amateur.” Lynn muttered.

Teal’c laughed. Once he got used to his style, the flight wasn’t so bad. Hopkins flew with the same devil may care aplomb that O’Neill did.

Frank checked the GPS and then scanned the ridge ahead. There was the first LZ. “Ok everyone, first LZ, quarter mile out. Prepare for false drop off.” He slows their forward speed and drops the collective and touches down giving a mental countdown of twenty seconds. When he gets to zero he adds power and lifts off. Heading for the next LZ he looks for the small clearing where he will actually drop the boys. Making a few orbits, he concentrates on how he will make his approach. Moving on they make their landing at LZ 2 and like the first they lift off. “Ok guys, two minutes to the real drop. Get ready to fast rope. We are going in hot.”

The three Seals stand up and put on heavy welding gloves. Weeds starts kicking a heavy rope towards the door. Opening the door, the Seals stack up and just then the nose of the helicopter points towards the sky as Frank stops rapidly then goes into a hover. As soon as the nose starts to level out the rope leaves the door and one by one the Seals grab the rope and disappears out the door. In less than ten seconds the entire team is on the ground. Steve hits the release and the rope drops. He coms “Clear! Clear! Clear!” and the chopper banks left as it picks up speed.

Frank took the scenic tour back while he showed Jack the basics of chopper flight. The older man took to the concept quickly as he’d flown craft with similar controls though not ones made on earth. An hour and a half later, having taken the route back through the mountains they arrived back on base and Frank sets the bird down gently then shuts her down.

Everyone jumps out. Daniel still looks a little green but everyone else seems to have enjoyed the ride. Steve jumps out last and shakes Frank’s hand. “Great, ride bro. I’ll make sure your time gets logged. Take it easy, buddy.”

Frank smiles. “I owe you dinner.” He says as he thumps the other man companionably on the shoulder.

Steve gives him a thumbs up as he walks away.

Jack looks at the others. “Give us a few minutes to change and get the truck started. It’s time to eat. Courtesy of Frank.” He’s greeted by a group of smiles.

Fifteen minutes later everyone is back in their civvies and Jack takes shot gun to Teal’c who gives him a long look that clearly indicates he will be driving again. “What is our destination, O’Neill?”

Jack thinks for a second. “O’Malley’s good with everyone?” Sam grins. Daniel and Teal’c nod together. “Lynn?”

“What do they serve?”

“Steak, Schultz.” Jack tells her dryly.

Lynn rolls her eyes and laughs. “Sure.”

“That settles it. Drinks are on me. Don’t go crazy, Carter.” Jack announces.

Sam gives him a long speaking look from under her eyebrows but says nothing. She’s not the team lush.

Teal’c puts the SUV in gear and they head for the popular pub off the interstate.

Frank was sitting in the back on the bench with Daniel. “Did you have fun, Doc?”

“Your flying is as bad as Jack’s.” But he chuckled. “It’s just Daniel.”

“Sooo… ‘Pappy’. You strike me as more of a T.J.” Lynn says laughing.

Jack took that moment to join in, having missed that part of the conversation while talking to the tower. “Black Sheep?”

“I used to watch it in reruns with my Gramps sir.” Lynn told him; her eyes bright with amusement.

“I feel so old right now.” Jack said with a sigh.

Sam smothered a giggle.

“No giggling Carter.” But his tone was absent as he gave Lynn the hairy eyeball for being even younger than Carter had been when she rejoined the program.

Teal’c pulled up to the nondescript looking bar and everyone piled in. Jack giving Daniel a hard time about almost throwing up on the nice squids.

The waitress took their orders after they got settled. Everyone ordered steak except Lynn and Teal’c who ordered the salmon and mixed roasted veggies. Jack rolled his eyes at them for it and Daniel shrugged in amusement. Teal’c ordered a Coke, Lynn a glass of whatever dry white they had. Sam changed her drink order from beer to wine at that point which had Jack muttering ‘traitor’ under his breath as Daniel had ordered some fruity thing and Jack was now drinking his Guinness alone. Frank had ordered a Killian’s.

They sat around talking about their day and other things. SG-1 were surprisingly geeky and even though Jack gave the rest of his team crap about it he seemed familiar with the bad science in the recent movie Sam was complaining about. Frank got the impression it was because they had seen it together. When Lynn said he reminded him more of T.J. Wiley, he’s not sure if he’s offended or happy that they had something else in common.

Frank isn’t sure how to read her but he’s willing to make the effort. “Well Captain Schultz, I didn’t pick it. I just ran with it.” Seeing the waitress he holds up his beer and she nods. “I’m sure now this will make the rounds around the base. At least it’s something I’m used to and it will make me feel more at home.”

Frank pays the bill and smiles secretly when he hears Lynn mutter under her breath ‘spoilsport’. He leaves a sizeable tip in addition to the one Jack leaves for their drink tab. Jack hangs back a moment and stops Frank from rejoining the others as they walk out of the bar together. “Got a minute, Hopkins?”

“Yes sir?” Frank says, surprised the man hadn’t called him by his first name off base.

“You know... I hate paperwork.”

“I’ve heard that from Major Carter.” Frank agreed.

“Yah, I hate making extra work for Siler too.”

“Sir?”

“The base is swarming with security cameras. I try to avoid Siler having to check the –“ And here makes air quotes. “Faulty” ones because it just creates extra paperwork.”

“I’m not sure I get where you’re going with this Jack”

“Keep your personal interactions off base… Pappy.”

“Ten Four sir.” Frank finally gets where Jack is going with this and nods to himself. He hadn’t exactly been subtle today had he.

“Good talk, Hopkins.” Jack said affably, slapped Frank affectionately on the arm and led him to the SUV.

They load up and head back to the SGC. Tomorrow he’s moving into his new condo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special shout out to my wife who helped me make Hammond extra Hammondy

Frank strolled the hallways of the SGC looking for his teammates of SG-13, figuring they might be in their CO’s office on 18 as they had not been in their bunk room on 25 where he’d been reassigned today once it was noted he had a team now. Solving his odorous bunkmate issue with Major Smelly Feet on 14. He needed some suggestions for places in town to get home improvement supplies, and furniture for his condo. As he approaches a corner, he hears Doctor Jackson speaking loudly about his interaction with the Seals the previous day.

“I’m sorry, Jack, but I thought you said we were going to observe their tactics and all we did was watch them jump out the back of a helicopter and get a little airsick.”

Jack mumbled “I didn’t get airsick.” And Daniel glares at him. “Look Danny, it’s hard to be an observer on that kind of Op. You need a controlled environment to be an observer.”

Daniel gave Jack a blank stair. “Controlled environment?”

Jack sighs. “Yes, Daniel, a lot of times Spec Ops will build a kill house, an accurate representation of the target they are going to hit then run simulated attacks and work out all the scenarios so they don’t make mistakes that could cost lives during the actual mission.”

Daniel nods finally. “That makes sense and would be interesting to watch.”

“Exactly.” Jack replies, pointing a long finger at Daniel’s chest.

Frank finally knocks on the door after watching their exchange. “Hey guys, mind if I pop in?”

Daniel waves his hand “That’s fine. I’ve been looking into the Seals and from what I have learned, you guys are supermen.” Jack shoots him a look for just inviting people into his cluttered office.

Frank laughed. “Well, hate to bust your bubble but we are completely human. We make mistakes. Not often but we do. The key is we study intel, rehearse over and over, and more importantly, the teams are brothers, a family. We all know each other intimately. You know exactly what each other would do in any situation; from what beer we drink with what food to how we would react in a firefight. Knowing the guy with you will have your back. And doing his job makes it seem like we are superhuman.”

Jack and Daniel look at each other.

“So you two know that feeling… I won’t pretend to know how an archeologist and a special forces guy could form that kind of bond and it’s none of my business. If you ever want to tell me that story, I’d be honored, but until then I do have an idea how Daniel can have his chance to observe our tactics.”

Jack’s eyebrows raise in interest. “Go on.”

Frank smiles. “What do you think about a little inter-service rivalry?”

Jack nods thoughtfully. “What do you have in mind?”

“Well, I was thinking we have those nice kill houses on the range and my old teammates are in town for the next few days. Maybe we could take turns playing good guy, bad guy and see who’s the best.”

Jack smiles. “Ok, so who is on who’s team? Whom?” He looks to Daniel who shrugs.

“Well, I was thinking it would be me, Swampy, Frothy, and Daddy for my team and Jack you can grab any three people you want for your team. We can use SG-13 for the terrorist force.” He warms to the subject and goes on. “So, my team would try to rescue a hostage or secure technology while your team backed up by Dixon and SG-13 tries to stop us. Then we trade places.”

Jack nods. “I like it. As a matter of fact, all SGC teams not off world should watch the maneuvers and learn from them. Put up some UAVs and record it for anyone not on earth right now, etcetera.” He said with a roll of his hand.

“I’m for it but will General Hammond approve of it?”

Jack nods again. “Only one way to find out. Let’s go.”

Having left Daniel to head back to his own office, the two men arrive at the General’s office and Jack knocks on the door. A crisp “Enter” is given so Jack opens the door and waves Frank inside.

After a few minutes of explanation by O’Neill and Hopkins, General Hammond sits back in his chair and smiles. “Sounds like a good plan that should benefit the teams.” The two men smile at each other until Hammond drops the other shoe. “Senior Chief Hopkins, it also saves me the hassle of having you report back to Peterson.”

Frank’s expression clouds with confusion. “Sir?”

“Well,” Hammond gets serious, “it seems your visit with your old team stirred up a hornets nest. Apparently your choice to alter the exercise upset not only the commander in charge but Admiral McRaven wasn’t happy some hot shot Seal decided to change the training up and made a mockery of the joint op. It appears your former teammates were able to not only avoid the Air Force Special Forces, your actions allowed them to be ambushed and taken prisoner. Your former teammates then proceeded to mock them by drinking beer and throwing the empty cans at the Special Forces unit members.” Hammond was frowning deeply. “Do you care to explain this, Master Chief?”

Frank hangs his head for a second before looking at the general. “Sir, I can explain…”

But Jack interrupts at that point. “Oh come on, sir! It was all bullshit. Preplanned so you know exactly where the enemy is going to be isn’t very realistic…”

The General stands up. “That’s enough, Colonel.” Hammond barks. He then looks sternly at Frank. “I expect the people in my command to follow orders no matter how they feel about it Hopkins. Is that understood?”

Frank snaps to attention. “Yes sir.”

Hammond nods. “Good. You two can have your training session and Senior Chief, you can have the enjoyment of discussing your actions to the admiral tomorrow. Dismissed.”

Both Jack and Frank salute and leave the office and General Hammond’s baleful scowl directed at O’Neill for encouraging such behavior.

“Don’t worry, Frank, I’ll tell them you weren’t alone in your decision.” Jack says reassuringly. “I’ll have your back.”

Frank nods. “Thanks Jack… I just hope McRaven isn’t as pissed as Hammond was about it.” Frank huffs inwardly… or it’s going to be a rough day for me tomorrow.

Admiral Bill McRaven pokes his head into Hammond’s office from Walter’s records room where he’d been standing against the filing cabinets out of sight. “Dammit, George, I thought I was going to lose it and bust out laughing.”

“Me too, Bill.” Hammond says chuckling. “Hungry?”

“Hell yah.” The admiral replies.

“I had them hide some cake from O’Neill in the officers’ commissary.”

Bill chuckles. “You have your hands full with that one George.”

“You don’t know the half of it.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franks old team-mates show SG-1 how it’s done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus. I’ve been in a bad place physically and mentally but it has given me time to do this story justice.

“And I hope you understand, Master Chief, that whether you like it or not, there are people above your pay grade that are tasked with making decisions that, believe it or not, are for a reason. Am I clear?”

Frank stands at attention and replies, “Yes sir, Admiral.” The admiral has caught him later that day in the hallway and motioned him to an unoccupied office near the lockers. Frank noted the door placard said Amos and figured it was Staff Sergeant Wil’s office when he saw the random sci-fi novels on a shelf on one wall.

McRaven smiles and turns around. “At ease, Frank.” Frank relaxes from attention and settles into parade rest. “Son, you are a damn fine sailor and a helluva SEAL. You are a real snake eater and remind me of another SEAL in his prime… Marcinko, father of Team 6 -.what’s now Dev Group. He had the same fire you do. It made Team 6 the best there is but it also made him enemies.

“Frank, I chose you for this post because you have a gift. You can solve problems and motivate people like no one I have ever seen. This is the front line of the war for humanity. The people of Stargate Command, primarily SG-1, have saved this planet on numerous occasions. The future of Earth isn’t here. It’s out there. And you will be known as the first Seal to be the tip of the spear.”

Frank is shocked. “I had no idea, sir.”

The admiral nods. “Son. None of us did. When I was first briefed on the SGC, I thought it was a screenplay for a fantasy show… unfortunately even George Lucas couldn’t write this shit.”

Frank broke character and smiled. McRaven raised his eyebrow and Frank regained his composure. “Sir, I will not let you or the teams down.”

McRaven nods. “Ok. Now that we are clear on chain of command… I order you to kick SG-1’s collective asses. Show them how the best of the best operate SEAL.”

Frank salutes. “Request permission to gear up and kick ass, sir.”

“Permission granted, Chief. Hooyah!”

“Hooyah, sir!” And Frank turns and heads to the locker room. He turns the corner and walks in and smiles at his teammates. “Well… I’m still here…” He starts grabbing his gear.

Daddy, Frothy, and Swampy gather around. Swamp grins. “Looks like McRaven left your fat ass alone.” He then busts up laughing.

Daddy shakes his head. “Here we go… Zipper Row Swampy… always lookin’ at a man’s ass.”

Swamp gives Daddy a stern look. “Hey, I never—" He realizes he won’t win this one. “Whatever.” He huffs and sits down, sulking.

Frothy laughs. “Poor Pappy. First McRaven then Swamp. He won’t be able to sit down for a week.”

They all bust out laughing. Mid hilarity, SG-13 walks in. Dixon, Wells, and Bosworth look at each other. Colonel Dixon smirks and points out “Looks like we missed all the fun, Hopkins.” He smiles broadly.

“No sir, just my teammates having fun at my expense.”

Dixon nods. “I heard about your incident the other day. As your CO, I can’t condone your actions… but as a teammate I appreciate your reasons. Just make sure you learned from this.”

“Yes sir, I did.” Frank agrees with a nod. “So…” He turns to his fellow SEALS. “SG-13, let me introduce you to the sorriest bunch of sailors you will ever meet. Senior Chief LaForge aka Swampy. SWOP 1st Class Hayes aka Frothy. Last and probably least, Master Chief Johnson aka Daddy. Bravo Team, these are my teammates on SG-13, Colonel Dixon, Senior Airman Wells and Bosworth.” Frank’s brow furrows. “Say, where is Doc Balinsky?”

Bosworth smiled suggestively. “He said he’d prefer to hang out with Dr. Jackson on this run.”

Frank laughed. Dr. Balinsky must not have gotten his memos. “Interesting… Dr. Jackson has volunteered to be a hostage for the exercise… Surprise.”

They all lost it at that and laughed at the doctor’s upcoming misfortune. After that, the teams exchanged pleasantries with each other for a little bit. After the group settles down, Dixon asks Frank. “So where do we go from here? What’s the game plan?”

“Well… the whole purpose of this is to show how tier one teams take on these kinds of operations. So, for the offensive part of this, SG-13 will be our rear guard support. Following us, watching how we move. Etcetera. During the defensive part you will be the hostages for SG-1 and 3.”

Dixon and the rest of 13 shrug.

“I was hoping to shoot SG-1 and 3.” Wells said.

Frank nodded. “I know, guys, but as a silver lining, because you’re on this team, you will get a chance. For the defensive part, not only will you be fighting but on the hostage part, we will play the hostages and you will be the bad guys.”

The three members of SG-13 grin broadly. Dixon replies “Hell yah!”

“Ok, gang, let’s head out and get this party started.” Frank announces and leads the teams out of the locker room.

* * *

The training grounds have a set of bleachers set up to one side. It’s a nice day. Plenty of clouds out and not too warm. Most of the non-essential and off duty personnel are in attendance. General Hammond and Admiral McRaven are sitting on the top row. “Same bet, Bill?” Hammond offered in his rich drawl.

“Tell you what, George.” The kind eyed Admiral offered. “I was thinking we are a little under-represented here. You have plenty of Air Force and Marines. I even see a few Army Personnel. But you only have one member of the Navy. So… if you aren’t impressed by my boys then I’ll owe you a dinner and won’t bug you again... But if you think they are an asset… I want you to bring the rest of Frank’s team in and use them to train your people. Sound good?”

Hammond thinks for a moment then smiles in amusement. “It’s a little bit rigged. don’t you think? Frank is already making a difference with our civilian staff range scores alone. Why wouldn’t I want a few more?”

“So you see their value… Tell you what. You name what you need or want from me and I’ll see what I can do.”

Hammond mulls this over for a few moments. “You know what… I’ve always wanted to land on a carrier at sea.”

McRaven laughs. “Hell, that’s easy George. The Nimitz is off the coast of California now running training missions. After this little demonstration today. Win or lose we can take a ride out.”

Hammond smiles. “Deal.” And shakes his friend’s hand.

* * *

Set up in front of the bleachers are several big screen monitors hooked up to mini camera feeds inside the kill house in key spots so everyone can see the action. Each of the SEAL team members are also wearing helmet cams. Every spectator’s attention is on the room where SG-1 and SG-3 are holding their hostages.

Daniel Jackson looks bored out of his mind. Dr. Balinsky looks like he’s going to have a panic attack. Siler has the long suffering look of a man who wonders which brass he pissed off today. People are taking side bets against the SEALs. After all, it is SG-1 and SG-3. Everyone starts to quiet down as the SEALs start their line up, SG-13 bringing up the rear. Frank and Frothy stand at the front of the grouping, followed by Swamp and Daddy. The only door to the house is locked and Frothy reaches over his shoulder grabbing his breaching shotgun and Frank stops him, holding his finger to his lips for silence. Swamp hands Frank a large pry-bar and Frank places it between the door jam and lock. Frothy joins him in pulling on the bar. Swampy and daddy bring their weapons to bear in the ready position. The lock pops and Swamp and Daddy enter the room, scanning left and right they move forward as a single entity. Frank and Frothy enter behind them and close up on Daddy and Swamp.

Frank peers around the corner and, seeing nothing, he leans back pointing at Swamp and Daddy, uses hand signals to direct them. He holds up a single finger and points left then does the same pointing right. He then holds up two fingers at them and motions left then pointing at himself he points right. They form up and proceed down the hallway in unison without any verbal communication they breach each room. The room on the right is empty but the room on the left has two members of SG-3 in it with Siler. The SEALs react so fast that most of the crowd missed it…The only way they knew what happened was the two SGC men hitting the ground as they are hit with simulation bullets.

Siler starts to speak but Daddy holds his finger to his mouth then turns and in a soft voice calls SG-13 in over the radio. Frank and Frothy hear the call and nod to each other then leave their room to set up for the next breach.

Bosworth grabs Siler’s arm and takes him out of the house. Dixon and Wells set up in the room and handcuff then tape the mouths of the SG-3 guys. They clear several other rooms and all that’s left is a large conference room like area to breach. Daddy takes a knee and pulls a small flexible cable out of his vest and snakes it around the corner while he looks at the tiny screen that’s feeding images from the fiber optic camera. Doctors Jackson and Balinsky are in the center of the room on their knees. Their hands are bound behind their backs. He barely sees the barrel of a gun from behind a counter on the left. He doesn’t see the other three tangos locations but it really doesn’t matter. He puts the gear back and signals the location of the hostages. They all nod. Based on other missions and the whereabouts of the hostages, they are comfortable with how to execute the rescue. They each reach up to their vests and pull a flash-bang grenade, nodding agreement, they pull their pins nearly simultaneously, count to three and toss the grenades in the room. As each grenade detonates, bright flashes of light and thunderous cracks fill the room. The SEALs move like wraiths into the room.

Daddy moves to the far left with Swampy, guns in the ready position, each man having his piece of the pie to cover. Frank moves to the far right of the room as Frothy moves down the center and towards the now disoriented hostages. Jackson had at least closed his eyes as he was now squinting trying to focus. Balinsky wasn’t as well off, his eyes were blinking and tearing.

Frank sees Carter rise from behind her cover, her P90 already in the fire position but she’s just a few seconds too late as Frank puts three rounds into her vest.

Frothy sees two members of SG-3 pop up from behind a couch and takes aim at the man on the left and fires a three round burst, hitting the man swinging to his right for the second man he fires simultaneously as Frank does at the second man. The poor guy is hit hard. Swamp is focused on the gun protruding from the corner of the counter when out of his peripheral vision, he sees O’Neill aim his gun at him. Swampy dives right and is grazed in the left calf by a round.

As this happens Daddy puts two three-round bursts into O’Neill. Frank and Daddy confirm the hits and assure everyone is “Dead” as Frothy helps Swampy up.

Daniel is still shaking his head and squinting and Balinsky is in the fetal position sobbing. Frank gives the all clear and Dixon and Wells enter to take the ‘hostages’ out. The SEALS help the SG team members up then meet in the center of the room.

“You ok, Swamp?”

“Yah boss. Got sloppy. Fell for the oldest trick in the book.” He grumbles.

Frank shrugs. “Happens to the best of us. At least it’s only a flesh wound.”

Just then Jack lets out a loud “Ouch.”

Sam walks over and nods. “Agreed, Sir.” She looks at Frank. “You move fast. It was like you have ‘Murray’ like reflexes.” She observed.

Prior to the simulation, they all agreed it would be a little too hard having the big Jaffa participate as his proclivities included using his ma took[1] staff and having to explain his onak[2] mark on his forehead from being Apophis’ slave. Daddy spoke up. “Where is the big fellow?”

Jack grimaces, stretching out his arm. “He has a slight… stomach virus.”

Sam tries not to smile at Jack’s remark. Daniel doesn’t even try and snorts in amusement as he scrubs at his glasses on his shirt hoping that will improve his vision.

Jack looks at Frank. “Still, you guys made us look like recruits. I know you are professionals but being on the receiving end is a different thing. Well done.”

“I appreciate it sir but it’s all about the repetition. The more you sweat in training— “

Jack finishes for him. “The less you bleed in battle. We’ll talk a bit more later about this. Right now I need ibuprofen and pie.” He says with a recriminating groan. Those practice rounds still packed a punch.

They all head out of the house and back inside the facility. The crowd is stunned. In less than five minutes it was over. Hammond looks at Bill McRaven. “Glad I didn’t blink…” He chuckles. “I haven’t seen anything like that before.” He admits.

McRaven smiles. “Even back in my day I never moved as fast as these kids today. Come on, George, there’s a helo ten minutes out to take us to Peterson. I’ve got a C2 greyhound waiting to take us to the Nimitz.” He grinned. “We’ll give you the full experience with one of our best fighter pilots.

As the rest of the Teams head to their lockers to clean up for the debriefing. Jack and Frank are stopped by Hammond and McRaven. “Well, Jack, what do you think now?”

“General, all doubts are gone… I agree with your assessment. We could benefit from the extra men.”

Frank looks at the three men, confused.

“Frank, this session today was twofold. To show the SGC the benefits of our training.” McRaven says a little smugly, “and to give the Navy a presence here.” He finishes with a smile.

“Yes sir… does this mean the boys will be hanging around too?” Frank asks referring to his SEAL team members.

McRaven looks to George.

“Jack, would you want to tell them our thoughts?” Hammond offered.

“Yes, General. Frank, your presence on the training range has been unbelievably successful. Your ability to connect with the personnel and help them become comfortable with using firearms is… well… amazing…” Jack says without giving any indication how he really feels. “But there are a lot of people at this facility… and only one of you.” Jack’s eyes flash with amusement. “After seeing how the four of you worked together today, I have full confidence your former teammates would be an asset to the program.” Jack flashed a quick grin. “Oh and just so you know, Daniel said to me before he went to clean up that he wants to set up a session with you.”

Frank is stunned. He looks at the other three men. “I’m honored and I do think the boys would be a benefit.” Looking down he contemplates his next words carefully. “But I’m curious… does this mean I’ll be getting the band back together?”

General Hammond replies. “Frank, there is no doubt in my mind that your four men would be a force to be reckoned with, but the goal here is two fold. Train the non-military personnel in the basics of self defense and emergency backup skills, and augment the training of our military staff. To that end, deploying them individually or in teams of two with current SG teams to get them acclimatized to off world travel and what it entails including in needed situations as a force multiplier.”

Frank nods. “And the second?”

“Well, as you know… from time to time… things can go wrong.” Jack hedged. “At these times if it has even a slight chance of success, you four would be sent to do what you do best. Bring our people home. At that point, your team will be designated SG-DG.”

Frank Smiles.

Jack assumes a false frown. “Yes… we figured that it was better to give you all letters… less confusing then numbers.” Jack quips.

McRaven stifles a chuckles and Hammond shakes his head. “So are you up for the challenge?” McRaven asks Frank.

“Hooyah, sir!” Frank salutes the Admiral and General as well as Jack.

All three men return his salute.

McRaven glances at his watch. “We better get going. The chopper should be here any minute.”

“Chopper, sir?” Jack asks Hammond in interest.

“Yes. Admiral McRaven and I are headed to Peterson to catch a ride out to the Nimitz for a tour.” Hammond give Jack a smug smile. “Later I’ll be taking up an F-18 to see how she handles.”

“Ride?” Jack’s mouth drops. “You mean a launch from the ship and recovery?” He smiles. “Sweet!” then recovers with a hasty “Sir.” At Hammond’s arched brow.

Hammond though raises a hand knowing what Jack is hoping. “Another time, Jack. Right now I need you, SG-1, and Frank to brief the new guys on the SGC.”

Jack deflates and his face settles into a hangdog expression. All he says is, “Yes General.”

Both senior officers turn to leave.

Frank waits for them to be out of line of sight and smiles conspiratorially at Jack. “Don’t worry, sir. I have a few connections. I might be able to get you a ride.”

Jack’s face lights up with childish glee. “I knew we would be good friends. Said it from the start.”

They head off to the lockers to get cleaned up themselves.

* * *

Dixon was heading out when they got there. “Jack, you owe me fifty bucks.”

Jack grins tightly when he replies. “It was worth it. No way was I giving Frank’s team a chance to smoke us twice.” He opens his locker and hands Dixon the cash he’d already set aside.

“Joke’s on you Jack. Frank’s team was going to play hostage. We were going to be the terrorists… Looks like my one chance to get one up on you went out the door.”

“Not necessarily.” Frank suggests. “The best way to see how our training is working out is having team match-ups. Tell you what. Once we have SG-1 and 13 trained, you two will go head to head. May the best team win.”

Dixon looks at Jack then Frank. “Sounds like a solid plan. See yah, Jack…” he says as he walks out of the locker room.

“You bet, David.” Jack agrees, internally wincing at how many cortisol shots the Napoleonic fear monger is going to put in his knees for this. He looks at Frank. “No favorites, Frank.”

“No sir. That would defeat the purpose.” Frank strips and heads for the shower.

Jack follows a few moments behind.

* * *

Samantha Carter and Daniel Jackson were waiting in the main Briefing room with Daddy Frothy and Swamp chatting casually about the morning exercise. The airman at the door stands at attention off to the side.

Dr. Fraiser walks in, her arms loaded with medical files. She plops them on the table with a small huff and sits at the head of the table.

Sam looks at Janet’s impressive stack of paperwork. “What in the world?”

Janet smiles in amusement. “Medical files for these three guys… unfortunately all of them read like Colonel O’Neill’s.” She tells Sam with amusement in her eyes.

The three SEALs look at each other and wonder why the base CMO has their medical files. Just as Daddy is about to ask why she has them, Jack and Frank walk in.

“Airman, get us some coffee and donuts, will yah?” Jack asks the young guard affably. The kid salutes him and leaves to follow orders. “Well, Hopkins, let’s get this show on the road shall we.”

Frank nods and takes a seat in the front near Janet, hoping Jack’s team won’t be subjecting them to death by PowerPoint. “Bravo team,” He starts, making eye contact with each of his former teammates. “Good job today. We learned a lot today mostly that we are a little rusty.” He looks pointedly at Swampy. “But all in all, a good day of training. Thanks to our skill and execution of the mission, you three are being offered an opportunity.” He turns and glances at Jack. “Colonel O’Neill.”

Jack sits up. “Yes.” He says as though startled out of his thoughts. “An opportunity.” Jack turns to his right. “Carter. The disclosure form thingies?”

Sam rolls her eyes and smiles. “Yes sir.” And passes a 312 nondisclosure to each of the Navy men. “Based on your service records, you’ve signed these before. As long as you gentlemen have no issues it’s just the standard form…”

Daddy raises his hand. “With all due respect, Major Ma’am, how is it you have security clearance to read our service jackets? Not to brag but a lot of our stuff isn’t just A level clearance, it’s executive level eyes only.”

Frank speaks up. “Daddy, you have no idea how much higher this goes… Think about that statement. Admiral McRaven signed off on this and I’m a hundred percent serious when I say this is a planetary level operation. The fate of this galaxy is in the balance because of what’s going on here. Now you three need to decide right now before you sign those, “He points at the forms in their hands. “Do you want to be the tip of the spear or do you want to go back to your day jobs? I wouldn’t be here and neither would you if this wasn’t serious.’

Daddy looks around the room and then at his brother SEALs. He looks down at the form in his hand for a long moment then finally signs it. “What the hell. The only easy day…”

Frothy finishes for him. “Was yesterday.” He agrees and signs his as well.

All eyes fall on Swamp.

“What the hell are you all…? Seriously?” He signs his 312. “Can’t let you two join up without me… Someone has to be there to save your sorry ah—” He glances at Sam and Janet. “Butts.” He finishes grumbling as he does so.

The three SEALs shake their heads and Frothy mumbles, “More like a bullet sponge.”

“Whatever.” Swamp mumbles.

They pass the forms back to Major Carter just as the airman returns with carafes of coffee and an assortment of donuts. Jack waves everyone over to the prep shelf on the side of the room where the airman has set everything down and snags a frosted sprinkle donut before the Navy guys descended on the spread like flies.

Once everyone is settled again, Jack turns to Daniel. “Daniel, give these gentlemen a little history lesson.” He says with a vague wave of his hand.

Daniel adjusts his glasses as he dims the lights and turns on the PowerPoint presentation which elicits a soft groan from the room. “Ok, so, in 1928 a dig in Giza found an artifact with strange writing on it. Now before any of you ask ‘so what, all that stuff has strange writing on it’,” He gives Jack a pointed look that Jack ignores. “This artifact weighed 29 metric tons and had a diameter of 6.7 meters. Needless to say, this was way beyond anything else relating back to this time…”

Thirty minutes later, Jack jerks awake “Wha?” He yelps. “Huh… Carter?” He finally identifies his assailant who had discreetly jabbed him in the leg with her pen.

“Sorry sir. You were snoring.” She says to him under her breath.

Jack rubs his face to clear the cobwebs in his head. “Where was Daniel?” He whispers loudly to her.

“He was just explaining how he deciphered the symbols.” She whispered back.

Jack put his hand up for Daniel to stop. “What Daniel is trying to explain is we found a gateway to other planets.”

The three SEALs look at each other then bust out laughing.

Daddy assumes a mock serious expression and lowers his voice. “Space… the final frontier…” which makes Frothy and Swamp laugh even harder.

Frothy goes next and adds “These are the voyages of the SGC…”

Jack lowers his eyebrows in annoyance. “Yes. We seek out new life and new civilizations and boldly go where no one has gone before… yadda yadda yadda.” He snaps. “Teal’c! Get in here.” Jack shouts out the briefing room door.

All eyes turn as the door opens and ‘Murray’ comes in wearing a funny outfit that covers his entire body including his face in a cobra helm with glowing red eyes and carrying an ornate stick.

“Tell them, Teal’c.” Jack orders with a ‘onward’ wave of his hand.

Teal’c’s armor clangs as he walks the rest of the way into the room and he nods to Jack.

“Whut the hell?” Swampy says. “Is it Halloween already?”

Sam bites her lip trying not to smile. Daniel is unsuccessful in this regard which earns him a sharp look from Jack making Daniel cough in apology and adjust his glasses.

The face shield of the helm opens to reveal Teal’c. “I am Teal’c. Former First Prime of Apophis.”

“First Prime? Is that like… a General?” Frothy asks curiously.

“That is accurate.”

“What’s that thing on your head?” Swamp finally can’t stop himself.

“That is the mark of a false god given to his slaves. The Goa’uld are parasitic system lords who subjugate and enslave all who they find useful… and kill all whom they do not.”

“Parasite? Like... a tape worm?” Daddy asks in interest.

Jack waves in invitation. “Show ‘em Junior.” He suggests to Teal’c.

Teal’c acknowledges him with a nod of his head.

Sam pulls a glossy out of the briefing folder that had the 312 NDs and hands it to the men to pass around.

“The creature you see in that photograph is a larval Goa’uld. I carry a similar one in a pouch in my stomach as well.”

“What the hell?! Like a Xenomorph?!” Frothy exclaims in alarm.

Teal’c nodded. “Indeed. However, this one will not jump out and eat those around it. The mature Goa’uld larva will invade the mind of a host and take control of their body.”

His revelation was greeted with horrified faces who looked to Jack, Janet, Sam, and Daniel who nodded in affirmative.

“Holy shit! That’s some body snatcher level shit there!” Swampy exclaims. Entirely forgetting his earlier efforts to curb his language due to Sam and Janet.

After a few moments of silence, Daddy speaks up. “So what you are saying is you all go through this magic wheel of fun that teleports you to another planet light years away practically instantaneously?”

Sam nods. “That’s the simple description, yes.” She agrees.

Frothy shakes his head. “Well that’s a lot faster than the Falcon.”

Frank chuckles and Teal’c raises an eyebrow in amusement. “Pretty much.” Frank agrees. “And so far… no wookiees.”

Before anyone else can reply or chime in, klaxons go off. Jack stands. “Yes! Saved by the bell.” He cheers sedately and walks over to the window facing the Gate room that is usually left open to view. Jack pushes the button that raises the blast shield. “Gentlemen… the Stargate in action.”

Over the PA they all hear Walter announce “Incoming Wormhole. Chevron five locked.”

Frank’s former team stands to watch events unfold in the room below them. Chevron seven locks with Walter’s voice announcing it and the gate flushes in its usual spectacular fashion. When it settles back to a pool, SG-11 returns through the gate on schedule. They return Hammond’s salute from the gangway above the gate room and head for the exit to get their medical exams.

The wormhole deactivates and the iris makes a ‘shink’ as it slides shut again. “Welcome to the SGC.” Frank says to his brothers with a smug smile.

[1] Staff Weapon

[2] god


End file.
